


Coeurs emmêlés

by Nelja



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Empathy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un petit bout de fluff TrowaQuatre, post série, sur l'empathie de Quatre et ce qui s'ensuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coeurs emmêlés

**Author's Note:**

> Jeu sur les pouvoirs de Quatre, post-série, avec quelques petits spoilers donc. Gundam wing appartient à Sunrise.

Trowa avait perdu toute connaissance des émotions humaines.

C'était une bonne chose, pensait-il. Il pouvait se battre rationnellement pour le bien commun, sans être ébranlé par les inévitables pertes et peines individuelles. C'était une étape nécessaire à son but, et même pas si triste. Il ne souffrait pas, et quelles joies avait-il à espérer ?

Mais il a rencontré Quatre, qui avait su se battre avec acharnement en préservant son coeur, et il pense maintenant avoir pris la voie de la facilité. Il avait cru apprendre, évoluer pour le meilleur, il n'a fait qu'oublier.

Quatre est un empathe, dit-on. Il ressent les émotions des autres. Mais personne sauf Trowa ne sait qu'à l'inverse il peut partager les siennes, les rendre magiquement à un coeur oublieux.

Ce n'est pas entièrement positif. Il retrouve des tristesses tuées il y a longtemps, la douleur de l'absence, la culpabilité du meurtre. Mais il peut apprécier la beauté du soir, sourire à Catherine...

Il peut ressentir la chaleur de la main de Quatre qui lui remonte jusqu'au coeur, au lieu de juste réchauffer sa main.

Cela seul justifie les peines et les quelques regrets.

* * *

Quatre ressent les émotions. Ce n'est pas une simple perception, mais une compréhension, un partage, une merveille qui dévoile l'humanité en chacun, mais qui peut aussi rendre influençable et changeant.

Il faut parfois tous ses principes pour se rappeler qui il est, distinguer ses pensées de celles des autres.

En rencontrant Trowa, presque effrayé, il n'avait rien perçu au début ; puis cette impression généreuse, calme et régulière. Sans vraiment comprendre, il avait souhaité s'appuyer sur cette stabilité.

Pour la première fois, les barrières si soigneusement dressées pour isoler son esprit avaient semblé superflues.

Il peut ressentir les émotions, ainsi blesser le moins possible ; ne pas même le vouloir, car il sent les intentions humaines qui justifient chaque acte ; il pensait pouvoir tout pardonner.

Mais quand c'était impossible, c'est l'esprit stable et doux de Trowa qui lui a rendu sa connaissance, alors même que, rendu fou par ses émotions, il le blessait.

C'est plus facile de pardonner aux autres qu'à soi-même, a-t-il compris alors.

Seulement quand il l'a enfin retrouvé et n'a ressenti en lui aucune rancoeur, même cachée ou passée, a-t-il retrouvé la joie et la paix.

* * *

Il leur semble parfois que leurs âmes se sont mélangées, à force de toujours se recréer l'un l'autre.

Il leur semble que chacun d'entre eux a offert le meilleur de lui pour combler les vides de l'autre, et que les deux opposés se mettent à se ressembler.

Ils n'ont jamais dit à haute voix qu'ils formaient un couple : ils n'ont jamais non plus embrassé personne d'autre. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien d'hésitant dans leur premier baiser, juste leurs lèvres qui s'attirent et leurs coeurs emmêlés qui se comprennent.


End file.
